Um dia especial
by Nayumi-chan
Summary: O dia do aniversário de Kagome se aproxima, mas será que Inuyasha lembraria desse dia tão especial? Não U.A InuKag One-shot


_Um dia especial - One-shot_

Nosso querido grupo(Eu sempre abro a maioria dos meus fanfics assim ;) estavam a procura de Narak.Os únicos fragmentos que faltavam eram os quais estavam sob seu poder.Haviam andado o dia todo,parando somente para almoçar.Já havia anoitecido e nada deles pararem para descansar.Inuyasha andava a frente do grupo,com os braços cruzados.O resto,estava quase se arrastando para tentar acompanhar o ritmo de Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha,por favor,eu to cansada...

-Nada de paradas Kagome,já paramos hoje de manhã,pra que parar de novo?

-Acontece que um ser humano normal precisa de pelo menos de oito horas de descanso.

-E daí?

-E daí que eu sou um desses seres humanos.

Inuyasha se vira,a olhando emburrado.Kagome senta no chão e cruza os braços.

-Tudo bem então,se você não quiser parar,vai sozinho,pois eu vou ficar!

Kagome sabia que eles não podiam seguir sem ela,pois pelo menos para Inuyasha,ela era sua detectora de fragmentos.Mal sabia ela que o meio-youkai a amava.

-Tudo bem então!

Inuyasha da um de seus saltos e senta em um galho.O restante do grupo começa a arrumar o local para dormir.Em poucos minutos,o silêncio reinou naquele lugar.Inuyasha olha para baixo estranhando o silêncio e vê todos "desmaiados".

-Esses humanos,são tão fracos

Inuyasha corre os olhos por todos,parando em Kagome.

-Ela tem uma expressão tão doce...Tão consegue ficar assim se sabe que pode ser atacada a qualquer minuto por um youkai?...Mas,eu não deixaria ela ser atacada...Será que ela confia tanto em mim a ponto de não se preocupar com sua vida?

Inuyasha continuava observando Kagome dormir.Sem perceber,um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios.Acomodou-se na árvore e fechou os olhos.Logo o sol aparece no horizonte.Inuyasha abre os olhos e olha para baixo novamente.Percebe que o saco de dormir de Mirok estava grudado com o da Sango.Ele ainda dormia,ou pelo menos fingia.

-Sango...

Mirok começa a tatear Sango.Parecia mesmo estar dormindo.

-Sango...a senhorita quer ter um filho meu?

Falando isso,Mirok acaba pousando a mão em uma parte proibida do corpo de Sango,que a essa altura já havia acordado.

-SEU PERVERTIDO!

Falando isso,Sango soca a cabeça de Mirok,que acorda assustado.

-O que?!O que houve?

Sango havia virado pro outro lado,super irritada.Kagome e Shippou acordaram com o grito de Sango.

-O que aconteceu?-Kagome pergunta coçando os olhos

-O Mirok deve ter passado a mão nela como sempre.

Shippou fala como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo e se enrola no saco de dormir,voltando a dormir.Inuyasha desce da árvore.

-Como todos já acordaram,vamos seguir em frente!

Todos começam a arrumar as coisas e as guardam.Kagome pega sua bicicleta e coloca Shippou na cesta,pois ele não queria acordar.Então recomeçam a busca por Narak.Kagome,que estava pedalando atrás do grupo,acaba deixando a mochila cair.Esta se abre,deixando algumas coisas caírem.Ela rapidamente para a bicicleta e se abaixa para pegar as coisas,quando avista um calendário.Resolve dar uma olhada e sorri com o que poderia ter esquecido uma data tão importante como aquela?Recolhe suas coisas e continua a pedalar,mas agora estava sorridente.Inuyasha estranhou um pouco essa atitude dela,mas nada comentou,apenas continuou a caminhar.Novamente anoiteceu e nada de encontrarem Narak.

-Maldição!Quando vamos encontrar aquele maldito?

-Calma Inuyasha,cedo ou tarde ele virá atrás de nós,pois temos a outra metade da jóia.

-Eu sei,eu sei!Mas como demora!

Enquanto Mirok e Inuyasha conversavam,Sango e Kagome haviam resolvido tomar um banho.Shippou havia ficado de guarda,caso alguém aparecesse.Kagome continuava sorridente.Sango não conteve a curiosidade.

-Kagome,o que aconteceu?

-Porque?

-Desde aquela hora que sua mochila caiu,você tem andado muito sorridente.Poderia me contar o motivo da sua felicidade?

-É que daqui a dois dias vai ser meu aniversário de 16,e vai fazer um ano que conheço o Inuyasha.

-Que bom,Kagome!Mas,será que ele se lembra?

Kagome abaixa a cabeça,um pouco desanimada.

-Eu acho que não...

-Ai Kagome,desculpa...

-Não,tudo bem.É verdade mesmo,ele não vai se lembrar.

-Kagome...

Continuam a se banhar em silêncio.Logo depois voltam ao acampamento e Kagome faz ramen pra eles comerem.Ela é a primeira a acabar de comer.Levanta e se afasta um pouco do acampamento.Senta e fica observando o céu.

-Será que ele realmente não se lembra?

Kagome abaixa a cabeça.Sango observava.Sabia o motivo de Kagome estar um pouco deprimida.Sentia-se culpada.Porque tinha de lembrar que Inuyasha poderia ter esquecido?Sem ninguém perceber,Inuyasha olhava Kagome pelo canto do olho.

-Porque ela ficou deprimida de repente?

Todos terminaram de comer e foram dormir.Kagome continuou no mesmo local,só que estava deitada observando o céu.Inuyasha,que como sempre estava em cima de uma árvore,estava observando-a.Não entendia qual motivo dela estar feliz e logo em seguida,deprimida.Teria sido sua culpa?Não,se fosse ela já teria ido falar com ele.Inuyasha desce da árvore e chega mais perto de Kagome,tomando o cuidado para não ser visto.Kagome estava perdida em pensamentos,mas acabou pensando em voz alta,de forma que somente Inuyasha ouviu.

-Ah Inuyasha,será que você esqueceu mesmo?

-Esqueci?Do que eu me esqueci?Ou melhor,do que eu tinha que lembrar?

Kagome levanta e vai para perto dos outros,deitando em seu saco de dormir.Fica fitando o céu,até que o cansaço chega e ela dorme.Inuyasha sobe na árvore,ainda pensando no que acabara de ouvir.

-O que será que eu esqueci?

Logo amanhece...O sol estava quente,indicando que aquele seria um lindo dia ensolarado.Eles continuam sua busca.Kagome pediu pra ir na direção caminhando quando Kagome sente a presença de fragmentos.Inuyasha se prepara para atacar,já colocando a mão na Tetsussaiga,quando respira melhor.

-Feh...é só aquele lobo fedido!

De repente todos vêem um pequeno furacão,e dele saiu Kouga.

-Oi Kagome!

-Olá Kouga.

-Trouxe pra você.

Kouga tira de trás de si um ramalhete com flores de todos os tipos.

-Obrigada Kouga,são lindas!

-Nada é comparado a sua beleza.

Kagome cora com o comentário e ri sem graça.Inuyasha estava sendo segurado por Sango,Mirok e Shippou,pois este tinha vontade de esganar aquele lobo atrevido.

-Kouga eu...

-Shhh...Não diga nada...

Kouga começa a aproximar seu rosto do de Kagome.Ela fica sem reação,e quando sente os lábios dele encostarem aos seus,o empurra e sai correndo.Kouga fica pasmo com a reação dela,e Inuyasha não estava diferente.Kouga resolve ir embora e Inuyasha vai procurar Kagome.A encontra sentada,debaixo de uma árvore,abraçada aos joelhos.

-Kagome...

Kagome cora e vira o rosto para o lado.Inuyasha senta ao lado dela.

-Você não gosta tanto do Kouga,porque o impediu?

-Porque...

Kagome não sabia o que dizer.Ela nunca havia beijado ninguém e queria que Inuyasha fosse o primeiro.

-Porque...

-Porque eu não gosto dele,e se eu o beijar,vou estar iludindo-o.

Essa era uma boa desculpa.Não podia simplesmente dizer:Porque eu nunca beijei um garoto,e queria que o primeiro fosse você,pois eu te amo.Essa resposta estava fora de questão,principalmente porque ele amava a Kikyou.Esse era o pensamento de Kagome,que mal sabia que era correspondida.

-Inuyasha...

-Sim...

-Eu...queria ir pra minha era amanhã.

-Porque?Ainda temos que procurar o Narak e...

Kagome finalmente o encarou nos olhos.Inuyasha percebeu que estes estavam marejados por lágrimas.

-Eu preciso ir...por favor...

-E volta quando?

-Em dois dias...prometo.

-Tudo bem.

-Obrigada Inuyasha!

Kagome o abraça,que na hora,cora dos pés a cabeça.Ele retribui o abraço.Kagome fecha os olhos e respira fundo.

-Como o perfume dele é bom...

Kagome desejava mentalmente que aquele momento fosse eterno,e Inuyasha o mesmo.Nenhum dos dois tinha coragem de sair daquela posição.Kagome o abraça mais forte,colocando a cabeça no ombro de Inuyasha,que apóia sua cabeça na dela.Inuyasha podia sentir a respiração dela em seu pescoço,e isso fazia ele corar cada vez mais.

-Kagome,podemos voltar?

-Vamos.

Eles se levantam e vão até onde os amigos caminhando e no alvorecer do dia seguinte,estão na "Floresta do Inuyasha".Kagome se despede dos amigos,avisando que volta em dois dias.Quando abraçou Sango,esta murmurou em seu ouvido.

-Parabéns,e me desculpe se te deixei triste.

-Brigada,e é claro que não me deixou triste,só abriu meus olhos para a realidade.

Elas se desfazem do abraço e Kagome vai andando.Antes de voltar a sua era,resolve dar uma passadinha na árvore sagrada.Inuyasha esta sentado em um de seus galhos, mas ela não percebe.Kagome passa a mão pela casca da árvore.

-Foi bem aqui-Kagome para a mão onde se via claramente a marca da flecha de Kikyou-que nos conhecemos...

Na hora,Inuyasha recorda o que tinha esquecido.

-Como pude me esquecer?Hoje faz um ano que nos conhecemos.

Kagome sorri para a árvore e vai em direção ao poço.Quando chega lá,vê Inuyasha sentado na beira deste.

-O que esta fazendo aqui,Inuyasha?

-Eu...

Inuyasha cora um pouco e abaixa a cabeça.Kagome sorri e vai até a mão em seu queixo e levanta a cabeça dele.

-O que foi?Esta com algum problema?

-Não,é que...

Inuyasha fecha os olhos,respirando fundo.Kagome dá um passo para chegar mais perto dele,mas acaba tropeçando e caindo em cima de Inuyasha,que perde o equilíbrio,caindo dentro do poço,puxando Kagome junto.Quando alcançam o chão,Kagome esta por cima de Inuyasha,com os rostos a milímetros.Os dois imediatamente coram,e levantam rapidamente.

- Inuyasha,me desculpe ...

-Não,tudo bem.

-Inuyasha?

-O que foi?

-Pode me levar até lá em cima?

Inuyasha pega Kagome no colo e pula pra fora do poço.

-Obrigada.

-Agora eu vou voltar lá pra era feudal e em dois dias quero você lá.

Inuyasha ia pular quando Kagome o segura pelo braço.

-Já que você esta aqui,porque não fica pelo menos hoje?

-Porque?

-Por favor.

-Ta bem,mas só hoje!

-Obrigada Inuyasha!

Kagome abraça Inuyasha,que quase perde o equilíbrio.Kagome sai puxando Inuyasha pela mão para dentro de casa.Mostra toda a casa a ele e sobe para seu quarto.Inuyasha senta na cama dela,olhando tudo a sua volta.Já havia entrado várias vezes ali,mas nunca havia reparado em como era o local.Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo,embriagando-se com o cheiro de Kagome,que pairava por todo o local.

-INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!

-AAIIII!!!!!

Inuyasha cai da cama.

-Porque fez isso?!

-Eu estava falando com você,mas parecia que você estava nas nuvens!

-Fale então!

-Eu perguntei se você estava com fome.

-Não.

Nesse momento,o estômago de Inuyasha ronca alto o bastante para Kagome ouvir.

-Quer dizer...

Inuyasha abaixa a cabeça corado.

-Você quer ramem?

-Quero!

Inuyasha e Kagome descem para a cozinha,onde encontram todos os familiares dela.

-MANA!!

Souta grita,pulando para abraçar a irmã.

-Oi Souta.

-Parabéns!

-Brigada.

-Kagome?

-Sim vovô?

-Aqui esta o seu presente.

-Brigado vovô!

Kagome senta-se à mesa e começa a abrir o presente.Inuyasha observava tudo meio confuso.

-O que é isso vovô?

Kagome possuía uma caixa de veludo nas mãos,e dentro desta,havia um pequeno dente,um canino pra ser mais exata.

-Isso querida,é um canino de um Hanyou.

Kagome olha melhor para o dente em sua mão.Sorri e fecha a caixinha,se levantando e abraçando o avô.

-Obrigada vovô.

-Minha filha,meus parabéns!

-Obrigada mamãe.

Elas se abraçam e a mãe de Kagome lhe entrega um pequeno embrulho.

-Esse presente é meu e do Souta.

Kagome sorri e senta novamente na mesa.Quando abre,sorri.Era um colar com um pingente de coração,desses que dá pra colocar foto dentro.Era dourado com alguns pontinhos prateados na borda do coração.

-Obrigada mamãe.

Kagome sobe e Inuyasha a segue.Ela coloca os presentes na mesinha e senta na cama.Fica olhando para a janela.Inuyasha estava parado na porta,olhando-a.

-Kagome...

Kagome vira o rosto em direção a porta.Só agora tinha percebido que Inuyasha estava ali.

-Sim?

-É que...eu estou com fome.

-Ah!Desculpe ter esquecido.

Kagome sorri e levanta,indo em direção a cozinha.Chegando nesta,não tinha mais ninguém.Ela vai até a geladeira e encontra um bilhete.

Kagome,

Desculpe,saímos sem avisar.Estaremos de volta as seis da tarde.Tem ramem no armário caso o Inuyasha queira.Não façam bagunça!

Um beijo,sua mãe.

Kagome vai até o armário,pega o ramem e o apronta.Inuyasha chega na cozinha.

-Cadê o ramem?

-Ta aqui.

Kagome coloca o prato na mesa e senta.Inuyasha senta a sua frente e começa a meio desajeitado,derrubando o caldo na mesa,deixando macarrão cair...Assim que terminou de comer,Kagome foi lavar o prato.

-Kagome?

-Sim?

-O...obrigado pelo ramem.

Kagome sorri,o que faz Inuyasha corar.Quando ela terminou,sentou-se novamente na mesa.

-Então...o que quer fazer?

-Eu não sei...

-Vamos ver um pouco de TV?

-Vamos...se ao menos eu soubesse o que é isso...

Kagome sorri e caminha até a sala.Inuyasha a segue e senta ao lado dela no sofá.Ela fica passando os canais com um controle remoto e não acha nada de interessante pra ver.Resolve parar em um filme.Parecia ser uma comédia romântica.Ficaram vendo o filme até que Inuyasha sente algo cair em seu ombro.Olha para o lado e vê Kagome dormindo.Não deixa de sorrir e a abraça pela cintura.Acaba caindo no sofá,trazendo Kagome junto.Dormem abraçados...Kagome acorda um tempo depois.Estranha onde estava deitada.

-Não me lembrava do sofá ser tão macio...e nem tão cheiroso

Kagome afunda a cabeça nos cabelos de Inuyasha,pensando ser o sofá e respira fundo.Inuyasha acorda com um ventinho fazendo cócegas no pescoço.Quando abre os olhos,vê que Kagome estava deitada com a cabeça ao lado da sua.Fecha os olhos novamente e fica curtindo pelo pouco tempo que lhe resta,ter Kagome em seus braços.Kagome levanta a cabeça e deita no peito de Inuyasha.É aí que percebe que o sofá estava se mexendo.

-Peraí...sofás não se mexem e muito menos respiram...então...

Kagome levanta novamente a cabeça e vê Inuyasha.Este mantinha os olhos fechados,mas sabia que ela estava acordada.Kagome cora instantaneamente e tenta se levantar mas não consegue pelo fato de Inuyasha estar segurando sua cintura.Deita novamente sua cabeça no peito de Inuyasha e fecha os olhos.Inuyasha abre somente um olho.Sorri e a abraça mais forte.Vira de lado,fazendo Kagome cair de cima dele e deitar no sofá.Kagome abre os olhos estranhando e se depara com o rosto de Inuyasha a milímetros de distância do seu.Não se contendo,acaricia o rosto dele com as costas da mão.Olha pra baixo e se vê livre para levantar,mas parecia que seu corpo não a obedecia.Volta a olhar para o rosto de Inuyasha e vê este sorrindo.Sorri também,acariciando mais uma vez o rosto dele.Resolve levantar e tomar um banho.Tentando se levantar,acaba derrubando Inuyasha do sofá,caindo por cima dele.Na hora da queda,seus lábios acabam se encontrando.Kagome arregala os olhos e cora.Levanta rapidamente e corre para o andar de cima,deixando um Inuyasha muito confuso no chão da sala.Kagome pega um vestido e vai para o banheiro.Assim que fecha a porta,escorrega nesta e senta no chão.Fica fitando o chão até que resolve se levantar e entra na banheira.Fica relaxando por um bom tempo.Quando sai do banheiro,se depara com sua mãe parada na porta com um pano nas mãos.

-Oi Kagome.

-Oi mamãe.

-Querida,se importa de fechar os olhos?

Kagome estranha o pedido de sua mãe,mas fecha os olhos.Sente algo ser amarrado em sua cabeça e quando abre os olhos,não enxerga nada.Sente alguém lhe puxando pela mão e entrando em um cômodo.Escuta o barulho de uma porta sendo fechada e é guiada até algo macio,onde se sentou.Escutou mais alguns barulhos.

-Kagome?

-Sim?

-Consegue tirar esse vestido?

-Você não poderia tirar essa venda?

-Tudo bem.

A mãe de Kagome tira a venda de seus olhos.

-Vista isso.

-Mas...

-Vista isso,por favor.

Não tendo escolha,Kagome troca de roupa.Sua mãe amarra novamente a venda e ajeita seu cabelo.Kagome escuta uma porta sendo aberta e ela é guiada para fora do quarto.Vão andando até o final do corredor,onde sente o primeiro degrau da escada.Fica com medo de descer,mas sente ser levantada e sendo carregada escada a baixo.Pensou que seria posta novamente no chão,mas a "pessoa" continuou a carregando pelas escadas do templo.Agarrou-se ao pescoço da "pessoa" e apoiou sua cabeça no ombro desta.Respirou fundo,reconhecendo o perfume.

-Inuyasha?

-Shhh...

Kagome sente que as escadas terminaram mas escuta barulho de motor de carro.Escuta a porta ser aberta e sente a colocarem em um banco.Escuta mais pessoas entrando no carro e logo ele começa a ça a tatear os lados e sente uma mão segurar-lhe.Aperta a mão dessa pessoa e se sente melhor,sabendo que não esta sozinha.Quinze minutos se passaram e o carro parou.Escutou vários passos e sentiu ser levantada novamente.Abraçou o pescoço de quem a levantou.Parecia estar subindo em alguma coisa e logo vários barulhos se misturavam.Risadas,conversas,música...Foi posta no chão novamente e tudo ficou em silêncio total.Sentiu alguém desamarrar a venda e quando abre os olhos,tem uma surpresa.

-Parabéns pra você....

Encontrava-se em um salão todo enfeitado.Olhou para os lados e viu parentes,amigos e até mesmo o Inuyasha.Não deixa de sorrir e abraça sua mãe.A música começa novamente a tocar e várias pessoas se amontoavam em volta de Kagome.Nem dava pra ver direito quem era quem.Ela apenas recebia "parabéns" e um beijo.Depois da "confusão" ter se dissipado,ela pode olhar melhor as pessoas que ali se encontravam.Toda sua turma da escola estava ali,entre seus parentes.Olhou pelo canto do olho e não viu Inuyasha.Foi falar com suas amigas.

-Oi meninas!

-Kagome!!!

-Parabéns.

-Felicidades!

-E muitos anos de vida.

-Brigada meninas.

-Mas conta aí Kagome...quem era aquele garoto lindo que entrou com você nos braços?

-Ah...ele é o Inuyasha,um amigo meu.Por falar nele,vocês sabem onde ele esta?

-A última vez que eu o vi,ele saiu para o jardim.

-Brigada.Vou lá falar com ele.

Kagome se despede de suas amigas e vai procurar Inuyasha.Vai para o jardim e o encontra sentado em frente a um lindo chafariz,com uma rosa vermelha em mãos.Sorri e se aproxima.

-Inuyasha?

Inuyasha leva um susto.Levanta correndo e olha para Kagome.

-Esta tudo bem?

-Não...quer dizer,sim,esta.

Kagome sorri e olha pra baixo.Inuyasha estava com as mãos pra trás,escondendo a rosa.

-O que esta escondendo?

-Nada!

Kagome dá dois passos e tenta vira-lo.Inuyasha tinha mais força,então nem precisou muito esforço para não deixar ela vira-lo.

-O que tem aí?

-Já disse que não é nada!!!!

-Tudo bem então...mas,o que fazia aqui fora sozinho?

-Estava pensando...

-No que?

-Em nada...

Kagome sorri,o que faz Inuyasha corar um pouco.

-Bem,eu vou entrar.

-Espera!

Kagome se vira e Inuyasha lhe estende a rosa.

-Eu não tenho nada melhor para lhe oferecer...esse é meu presente.

Kagome sorri,pega a rosa e abraça Inuyasha.Este retribui o abraço.Kagome chega os lábios perto da orelha de Inuyasha.

-Não precisava me dar um presente...

-Não?

-Não...o melhor presente que poderia ter recebido já recebi.

-Ah...mas,o que é?

-Ter te conhecido.

Inuyasha arregala os olhos e a abraça mais forte.Inuyasha coloca suas mãos no ombro de Kagome,a afastando um pouco.Kagome não entende mas não tem tempo de falar nada,pois Inuyasha a beija.Inuyasha abraça a cintura de Kagome,juntando os corpos.Kagome enlaça o pescoço de Inuyasha e abre os lábios,permitindo que ele aprofunde o beijo.Suas línguas brincavam.Os dois se beijavam como se precisassem daquele contato para sobreviver.Se separam por falta de ar.Ficam se encarando.

-Eu te amo.

-Eu também te amo.

Se beijam novamente,mas dessa vez,a mãe de Kagome viu.Não pode evitar sorrir.Saiu do jardim,fingindo que não havia visto nada.

-Vamos entrar?

-Vamos.

Inuyasha e Kagome voltam ao salão de mãos dadas.Aproveitam o resto da festa como se aquele fosse o último dia de suas vidas,mas aquele era só o começo da vida que começariam dali pra frente.No dia seguinte,retornam a Era Feudal.Kagome logo conta para Sango.Ela fica super feliz e diz que também se acertou com Mirok.As duas voltam para onde os rapazes se encontravam.

-Muito bem,vamos indo!

Inuyasha vai andando na frente.Sango e Mirok atrás dele,de mãos dadas,e Kagome logo atrás,com sua bicicleta e Shippou na cesta desta.Acaba passando em cima de um galho,derrubando sua mochila.Esta abre e derruba algumas coisas.Kagome para e começa a recolher suas coisas,até que avista um calendário.O pega e sorri.Pega uma caneta e marca a data de seu aniversário.Puxa uma seta e escreve: _O dia mais especial da minha vida ..._

--------Fim--------

**N/A: Oi pessoal! se escondendo das bombas Desculpem o atraso das fics UNV,AP e DMFTE,mas é que minhas provas ainda não acabaram,ainda falta geografia u.u E ando meio ocupada... hehehe...Esses dias estava vasculhando meu computador e achei esse fic perdido no tempo e no espaço,e resolvi posta-lo só pra não dizer que não fiz nada útil hoje XD Espero que vocês gostem dele e que deixem reviews Kissus e ja ne, Tenshi no yume,Yuki**


End file.
